Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
' Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki' is a mage from the anime Fairy Tail. He is the ace of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Powers and Abilities Powers Perfume magic: Ichiya uses magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but with the exception of Power Perfume, most of his spells are supportive and passive. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage of the "well-to-do" sort. *''Pain-relieving perfume:'' A perfume that Ichiya uses to heal his own wounds, as well as others around him that also smell the perfume. It was described to have a magnificent fragrence. It is apparently capable of aid to actual wounds and poisons, but Cubellios' venom reacted violently to it. *''Pain perfume:'' A perfume originally used by Gemini on Jura; still, it is almost certain that Ichiya can use it too. This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle. *''Power perfume:'' A perfume that causes Ichiya to greatly increase his muscles' structure. His enlarged muscles improve his physical power to the point where he can destroy the massive Lacrima crystal in one of Nirvana's legs with his bare hands. *''Fleet-foot perfume:'' A perfume that Ichiya inserts in his nose, increasing his speed to the point where he can dodge his opponent's attacks. *''Armpit perfume:'' A very stinky perfume that can stun and disgust his opponent. Ichiya keeps this hidden due to its repulsive nature. *''Handsome perfume:'' A perfume that Ichiya created himself to make people handsome. Instead, the perfume infects the target, turning their face into Ichiya's face. Once infected, a person will seek out a non-infected person and try to smell them. The virus can be spread when an infected person smells a non-infected person. The virus can be cured with a Deodorant Lacrima. This spell is now banned in Fiore. *''Poison perfume:'' A perfume which poisons the opponent. *''Thunder perfume:'' A perfume that allows Ichiya to control and manipulate lightning. Additionally, if he shoves the vials of the perfume into his nostrils and directly inhales the perfume, the power of his electric attacks vastly increases to the point where he can release gigantic bolts of electricity from his fingers. Abilities Enhanced smell: Ichiya possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that of a Dragon Slayer's, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell. Enhanced durability: In spite of his small stature, Ichiya has proven himself to be quite resilient to physical punishment. He was capable of remaining conscious while suffering a heavy beating from two opponents, enduring both the blows from Rocker's Drill 'n Rock and, most importantly, the magically-enhanced palm strikes from the melee specialist Bacchus, and subsequently managed to fight back. Hand-to-hand combat: Due to Ichiya's primary Magic being a supportive type perfume magic, Ichiya has been seen to employ hand-to-hand combat in battles. He uses this means of fighting while being enhanced by his Power Perfume in which he becomes skillful enough to defeat Bacchus in melee combat. Dancing specialist: While never openly shown, Ichiya seems to be a capable dancer, having defeated Vijeeter Ecor, someone specializing in dance and even employing it as the medium for his main magic, in a dance battle which took place during the Grand Magic Games. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Perfume magic